The Determination of Rabid Otaku
by MeilinII
Summary: A present fic for my friend Melissa. FullMetal Alchemist and Gundam Wing. Warnings include Lime, MarySue, EdOC, DuoOC, Bishojo bashing, Rabid Otaku, Random Acts of Insanity, and OOCness. Rating will go up! Will later be servered on AFF or severely edited.
1. Why Gods don't trust Teens

Note: I am only posting/writing this as a present for my friend Melissa, who is now attending college. Well Sempai, here's that crossover you wanted. Love ya.

Warning - This fic will be getting an Higher rating eventually. It's non-yaoi, if only because I'm writing it upon request by Melissa-Senpai. My astrology is purely to move the fic's plot. Labels - Lime, Mary-Sue, Ed/OC, Duo/OC, Ed/OC/Duo/OC Bishojo bashing, OOCness (not intended, but always happens anyway) hints of shonen-ai. I own myself, Melissa, and the souls of Duo and Ed.

Ed: You do NOT own my soul.

Meilin: -_forces Ed to kill Winry_-

Ed: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

----------------------------------------------- Chapter 1 ----------------------------------------------

"Mine!"

"No, MINE!"

It was your typical day at Kirigakure High. Birds are chirping, teachers are droning, and students are arguing in the back of the classroom.

"He's MINE!"

Unbeknownst to the teachers, the 'losers' of the class, the anime otaku, were watching two of their members quarrel with mild amusement. It was regular class time entertainment after all. The girls in question were sophomores, 16 years old, short, and prone to yelling at each other for random reasons. One, Melissa, had long brown hair kept in a ponytail, and never left home without a plushie. The other, Meilin, kept her long hair in a braid, and no one had ever seen her without a notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. They were the best of friends.

"For the last time, Yuki-san is MINE, and that's final!" cried Meilin as class let out for the day.

"Oh fine! I give up!" said Melissa," It's hopeless to argue with you, you don't listen to reason!"

"Yeah, but you still love me." Meilin laughed.

"Bonehead."

Later, Melissa and Meilin were at Meilin's house, in her room. Meilin pulled a small wooded box, decorated in silver and jewels, out or her drawers.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked Melissa.

"Yes."

"I got this for my birthday last month. Legend says it grants wishes."

"What is it?"

"A pendant. Legend says Seiryu will grant wishes to his people on a full moon at the equinox. They say he'll bless the pendant and its bearers for the next 1,000 years."

"How often is there a full moon on the equinox?"

"Once every 5,000 years or so."

"Wait isn't tomorrow…"

"March 21. And a full moon."

"OH MY GODS!" Melissa cried, "WE HAVE TO TRY IT!"

"Well duh," Meilin said, "But don't tell anyone! Who knows what would happen if someone heard?"

-----------------------------------------------Next Night ---------------------------------------------

The two stood under the light of a perfect full moon, in Shinjuku Park. Meilin laid the box at her feet, and began to chant.

"Sacred Seiryu… Dragon of the East…" She began, "From the four corners of the heavens and the four corners of the earth, your servants call you. We summon you thus! Descend upon this world!"

With the end of this chant, the sky turned blank, and clouds blotted out the stars. Lightning struck earth all around the girls, yet they were unafraid. From the clouds and lightning came a great sight! A dragon the size of which was incompressible appeared in the sky, looking at the girls, yet they were unafraid.

"Who has summoned me?" Seiryu said in a voice that rumbled like thunder, "Who here is of my stars?"

"We have." Meilin stated.

"Your names." requested Seiryu.

"Hiwatari Meilin."

"Takenouchi Melissa."

"For now, I will grant you my power, two of my seven warriors. Amiboshi," he said, touching his tail to Meilin's shoulder, "And Soi." He touched Melissa's.

The pendant glowed a pale blue, and placed itself around Meilin's neck.

"Farewell." Said Seiryu as he disappeared.

Meilin looked at Melissa. "Cool."

---------------------------------------------- Next Day ------------------------------------------

The next morning, Meilin and Melissa met at the cherry tree in Shinjuku Park.

"I can hardly believe it worked! What should we wish for?" asked Melissa.

"Let's give it a test run." She looked at the pendant, "I wish…"

--------------------------------------------- End Chapter ---------------------------------------

Meilin: End chappie!

Ed: You're evil! I'm gonna turn you into fish!

Meilin: Cliffies aren't that bad, but I wanta review before I update! -_Turns Ed into a fish and back_-

Ed: Meanie!

Meilin: -_glares_- Shut up or I'll put you in a yaoi fic with Duo!

Ed: Meep!


	2. THAT's Your Wish?

Meilin: We're back, and I'm pissed.

Ed: She's being sued.

Meilin: For "plagiarism!" The dammed law says I can write so long as there's a ------- disclaimer! Ed! Read it!

Ed: -_Reading Disclaimer_- Meilin owns herself, Melissa, my soul, Duo's soul, and nothing else. Hey! You don't...

Meilin: -_Pulls out katana_- Hm?

Ed: Or maybe you do...

Meilin: ON WITH THE FIC!

Warnings: OCCness, Mary-Sue, Present Fic crazyness, Rabid Otaku,

------------------------------------------------- Chapter 2 --------------------------------------------

"I wish for… The entire Gundam Wing series on DVD." said Meilin.

It appeared.

"That was tame." Remarked Melissa.

"I SAID it was a test run!" Meilin retorted.

"Then pull out all the stops!"

"Okay… I wish for… Duo!"

"WHAT?" Melissa cried.

There was a bright blue light a few feet away, and from it emerged a tall (at least to them) form dressed all in black with a three-foot braid...

Meilin went wide eyed. "Duo-sama? Duo _Maxwell_-sama?"

Melissa blinked. "It worked?" she wondered.

"Okay, who are you, where am I, how did I get here, and how do you know my name?" he asked.

"Uh… Meilin, Tokyo, I wished it, and you're an anime character." She said with little anime hearts in her eyes.

"I'm Melissa."

"Okay, still confused."

Melissa explained what had happened to Duo. Meilin just stared and drooled.

"Okay. I guess I get it now. But what's with her?" he asked, pointing to Meilin.

"Oh, don't mind Meilin-chan." Melissa laughed, "She's the president of your fan club, and your appearance turned her brain to mush is all."

"?"

The fact that her favorite anime character jumped out of a mist in front of her now seemed to register with Meilin. "DUO!" she cried. Melissa grabbed the back of her shirt. "DuoDuoDuoDuoDuoDuoDuo!"

"Calm down Meilin!" said Melissa.

"Okay, I'm calm. I CAN'T BELIVE IT WORKED!" she yelled.

"Let me get this straight. You can wish for anything, and you wished for me?" asked Duo.

"Uh… Yep, that's about right." Meilin said. She smiled brightly.

"Awww... Cute!" Duo said.

Melissa looked at him. Meilin blinked. "Hm?"

"One question... Why me?"

Meilin had the little anime heart eyes again as she described everything she loved about Duo. A few minutes later, she stopped. Duo looked at her. "You know waaaay to much about me."

"Not really. The creators wouldn't tell us everything. We actually know very little about you. But I sure wish I could learn..." she said quietly.

"Uh…? Meilin? I hate to interrupt, but it's getting late. We're gonna miss school." said Melissa.

"But what about Duo?" asked Meilin.

"I'll wait here." he said.

"But if someone comes..." said Meilin with concern.

"I'll be careful. Promise."

"Okay! See you later!"

--------------------------------------------- After School ---------------------------------------------

As the two walked back to the park, Melissa asked Meilin if she thought Duo would still be there.

"Of course." said Meilin, "Duo Maxwell never lies."

They found Duo leaning against the cherry tree in early bloom, sound asleep. Meilin pulled a blanket form her backpack and covered him with it.

"You have that why?" Melissa asked.

"Long story. C'mon, before we wake him!"

They sat in the field for hours doing their homework. Meilin saw Duo wake up. "Good morning, sleepy-head."

"Good afternoon, more like." he said with a yawn.

"Be glad it's a Saturday." Melissa laughed.

"I'm hungry, got anything to eat?" asked Duo.

"Not now but..." said Melissa.

"I hear ya. Jeez. I wish for a picnic lunch!" said Meilin.

They ate lunch, and Melissa had an idea. "Hey, I wanna wish!" she said.

"Okay..." said Meilin.

"But first, I'm gonna run home for some stuff, kay? Be back in a flash!" said Melissa.

"What? Melissa, wait! Too late... She's gone." Said Meilin, "I wonder what she's up to?"

As she reached for a slice of watermelon, her hand brushed against Duo's. She blushed.

"Meilin?" asked Duo, "What's it like here?"

"Well..." said Meilin thoughtfully, "The technology isn't as advanced as where you come from, we don't have MS. It's pretty peaceful; we don't fight wars too often. We have WAY too much homework, and apparently, magic is not as unreal here as I once thought."

"No MS?" Duo asked.

"No colonies either."

"Seriously!"

"Yah."

"Isn't it really crowded?"

"Yeah, but every time we suggest orbital space colonies, they denounce us as sci-fi fanatics and talk about colonizing the moon!"

"Sounds like you need new leaders."

"Yep."

Melissa returned then, carrying 3 bags; her backpack computer, and two bags of clothes.

"Catch Meilin!" she yelled, tossing one of the bags, "Your clothes."

"Clothes? Why?"

"Because I wanna be a part of Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Meilin yelled.

"Umm, yes?"

"Why FMA?"

"Because Edward's there!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Couldn't you just wish him here?"

"But THERE would be more fun!"

"But we're not alchemists! We'd be sitting ducks!"

"What part of MAGICAL, ALLPOWERFUL, and AMULET are you not registering here?"

"Okay, but I'm still uncomfortable with this idea..."

"I'll go with you if you want." said Duo.

"Duo... Are you sure?" asked Meilin.

"Why not? Nothing's going on at home. It's boring. This sounds like fun!" he said.

"That settles that! I wish we were in Fullmetal Alchemist!" yelled Melissa.

"What? Mel! Wait!" cried Meilin.

She was too late. Already the rift between worlds, was opening, Widening, pulling them through to a foreign place, and they didn't know is they'd come back. They fell in a heap on the ground.

"That... Was REALLY weird." said Duo.

"Yeah, NOW HOW 'BOUT GETTING' OFF!" yelled Meilin.

"Sorry." he said, helping her up.

"LOOK OUT!" cried Melissa, pointing to a chimera.

"Oh crap! RUN FOR IT!" Meilin told Duo.

"Why... Are we... Running?" Duo panted.

"It's a flesh eater, and it looks like its found lunch!" said Melissa.

Suddenly, Melissa tripped and fell. The chimera was upon her almost instantly. "AHHHHH!" she screamed. Suddenly there was a red flash, and the chimera disappeared.

"You okay?"

"Ye-Yes..." Melissa muttered. She looked up. "The Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"You know who I am?" Edward asked.

"I've heard of you. Thanks for saving me."

"No problem, but it's not safe here. Follow me."

"Who's the midget?" Duo asked Meilin.

Edward twitched. "What'd you call me?"

"HE SAID NOTHING!" Melissa said quickly.

"NEVER call Ed short. Trust me." Meilin whispered.

They arrived at a small house on the edge of town. "Come in." Ed said, "Where are you from?"

"Out of town. What the hell was that thing?" asked Duo.

"Someone has been using alchemy to transmute monsters in this region. They're chimeras." Ed explained, "I'll be back later, you're welcome to stay here, too."

"Arigato." Melissa said, bowing.

"When Ed left, Meilin glared angrily at Melissa.

"BAKA! Now look at what you got us into!" she yelled.

"Again, MAGICAL, ALLPOWERFUL, AMULET. I wish we were alchemists!"

"Wha? Mel! Wait!"

----------------------------------------------End Chappie-------------------------------------------

Meilin: BWAHAHAHA!

Ed: I will never get out of here alive...

Melissa: Dam Straight.

Meilin: What are you doing here, Melissa?

Melissa: Duo invited me.

Meilin: What!


End file.
